A Guide to Minecraft Mobs
by TwilightShadowMistress
Summary: Minecraftia is full of many threats to the people. They all exist in the Overworld, the Nether and the End. This guide explains different things about the mobs. Some things you may have or have not known.


**A/N: And I have returned with a brand new story. I was working on a new Minecraft story except I'm suffering a bit of writer's block with it. Except now, I have a good idea with what I'll write.**

**But this is just here as a small side thing I'll do. It's also a bit of an explanation to how I see the mobs and some other things in Minecraft fanfictions I may write in the future such as the one I'm working on.**

**I'm gonna be updating this when I feel like it and I'm gonna be doing stuff on my iPod with planning as well. But these aren't gonna be too long. Or at least I can try... This is what I have so far. So to start off, we have the zombie! ... Because... It's the zombie.**

**... I feel something of this nature has been done before but... Whatever. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Minecraft belongs to Mojang. The only thing I own is the interpretation of the mobs.**

* * *

When Minecraftia was created, everything was fine and peaceful as the people had started creating villages out of wooden planks and cobblestone. Everything was calm and good, where the people would spend their days building, farming and mining. This routine had been a commodity for the first inhabitants of Minecraftia.

Five years had passed in true peacefulness. But one night, a strange race of creatures had suddenly appeared from the ground. No one can say for sure why these creatures started appearing. But for some reason, people have said they saw the undead corpses of dead miners come out of the ground. The skin color of these creatures was a sickly pale green. They all had their clothing either intact, or somewhat ripped part. Because of this, people have come to calling these creatures "zombies" because of their appearance.

The zombies had gotten the habit of attacking any human they saw in the night and was unlucky enough to be caught by them. However, they weren't the type of zombies that hunted down humans in order to infect them and spread the corruption. All they did was go around and attempt to kill any human they had their sights set onto. To add to these, these zombies were strangely intelligent. Most zombies were just seen as lifeless corpses who would flail around trying to eat human's fleshes in some stories. Some zombies had been seen spreading some sort of infection but their main goal isn't this at all.

Unlike regular zombies in stories, there zombies were actually quite intelligent. No one could explain how they were so smart. They knew exactly how to kill the enemies and knew that being in a big group was better than taking on a human alone. There were still zombies that would attack a human alone, but they were easy to dispatch. They also had amazing senses of hearing as they could easily hear a human's footsteps when they were going around and would attack.

These creatures were able to easily recognize where a village was. Books had said that when the zombies first saw a village, they all went towards the village and attacked the people there. Some of the villages were killed, and some had actually become infected by some of the zombies. Some people tried hiding in their homes but the zombies were shown to be considerably strong. They ended up punching through the wooden doors and coming for whoever was trapped in their own home and killing or infecting the victim.

When the sun started to come out, the zombie attack started to deplete. It was said that the zombies had started to dispatch from the village as the sun started to rise. Some had managed to see zombies retreat inside caves. There was a group of zombies that were unlucky enough to escape and hide when the sun came out and they all set ablaze. Zombies that remained in the village were set on fire and stopped attacking the villagers. They just ran around, possibly trying to find some sort of water source but ultimately burned to death.

After the zombie attack, the people knew they had to get working on ways to defend the remaining people if the zombies had ever come back. Some people had left to create swords

Zombie attacks weren't as hard to take down as people were capable of easily slicing them into pieces and winning. However, if someone were to be caught off guard by a group of these creatures, they were likely going to get killed or greatly wounded. Those who died because of this ended up having their sword used by the zombies. It didn't matter if it was made of gold, stone or iron. The zombies would use it against whoever opposed them. They managed to pick up the way humans used them from watching them slay their brethren. But it is assumed that they will use anything that the human once had. Zombies had been said to try and use shovels, hoes, pickaxes, axes, a single arrow and even a book in order to beat their enemies to death. While some worked better than others, using something like a book just resulted in quick deaths for some of the zombies.

Eventually, the villagers managed to protect themselves by creating armor. The armor was of great use as the zombies had a harder time killing of the humans who decided to kill them. Some adventurers were able to defeat zombies with help from the armor. But this also meant that if a zombie siege was successful in killing a human, their armor would be taken unless they were infected as one of their own, with their similar mind sets.

The more important part was the helmet. With the helmet, zombies were able to stay out in the daylight without being burned to death. Thanks to any helmet the zombies managed to get their green hands on, there were still some zombies who managed to stay out in the day light. They had to be killed or else they would end up hurting more people. Just sole zombies who had lost most of their group whom retreated back into caves or burned to death were easily dispatched however.

The first people in Minecraftia had taken caution to this and started to create more rules. Some people had their own jobs to protect their village from the zombie hoardes. Because of this, the human population managed to continue to grow as well as development on the world. More towns were able to be created as well as more villages and more exploring into other biomes. The guarding the city at the night had become a regular thing in any village or town over the years and still is to this day.

Zombies with tools are hard to dispatch. But in a nutshell, they were easy to fight when they weren't geared. They were killed easily by a stab to the chest or slicing them in half with the use of a sword.

For the first people of Minecraftia, their population continued to grow as zombies were the only mobs that had been appearing at night. They eventually became easier for them to dispatch and even know, they could be considered the easiest mobs to dispatch as long as you're well prepared and aren't caught off-guard. But it only took two more years for more threats to pop up along with the zombies.

* * *

**A/N: So... Yeah. That's the zombie.**

**I kinda see this as a sort of book where they explain the origins of the mobs and their behaviors and some notes on them. So I guess it's kinda like an information journal of some kind. ... Yeah. Sure. Let's go with that.**

**Interesting thing is that zombies were actually the first mob added to Minecraft. ... And I didn't know. Until I did my research while writing this. So... yeah.**

**Also, if more things are added towards the nature of the zombies in Minecraft, I MIGHT update this.**

**Next is the skeleton.**

**... Until the next update.**


End file.
